1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protecting online account passwords. More particularly, the invention relates to generating and using secure transformable passwords.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an Internet user employs a username and password for logging into online account systems such as e-mail, business accounts, shopping or other secure accounts. A given online account system or host server completes a login attempt if the information presented by the user is identical to the username and password stored in the host server's memory or at some other location accessible by the host server.
An Internet user may have several online accounts which require passwords. In some cases users with multiple accounts may rely on a small number of passwords, and repeat those passwords for multiple accounts. This makes it easier to remember and manage multiple accounts. However, if a user's online account password is stolen or compromised, this password may be used to access other online accounts where the user has chosen the same password.
A number of social networking and other websites have begun to operate which enable the user to share information with others. These websites collect information from a user's online accounts such as contacts, e-mails, pictures, videos, etc. These websites then allow users to share information with others. To facilitate this collection and sharing, a user grants the social networking site access to the user's online accounts.
In order to grant a social networking website or other third party access to the user's online account, the user must provide the user's login information, including the user's personal password. If the third party's security system is compromised or hacked, an individual user's personal data and password may be stolen. Any person or entity which obtains this information is able to login to a user's online account to obtain information. Because of the use of a limited number of passwords, the unauthorized person or entity may have access to numerous other online accounts of the user with a single password.